


NSA High School - Rebirthing A New Generation of Old Superheroes

by orphan_account



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: F/M, High School, National Supers Agency, Superheroes, cloning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12715755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's been years since Syndrome killed most of the supers, one by one each one fell. It was until Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Dash and Violet Parr, and Frozone stopped him and his Omnidroids.Years later, the NSA, Government, and the Axon Atom Association perfected cloning, creating the first Superhuman clones of the first heroes killed. This went on till every superhero killed by the hands of Syndrome, Suit Malfunction, or some other villain had genetic clones. They are now Teenagers enduring the Social hell that is High School.But something is not right in what we call Axon Atom High School, also known as NSA High School.





	1. The NSA/Axon Atom Files - Supers A to M

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Incredibles and the superheroes listed here.

      "This is Rick Dicker of the NSA, After the Syndrome Incident and the banning of Supers lifted, the Axon Atom Incorperation started paying funds on the NSA. Shortly after we started the project, known as Project Revival. This took up to 30 years to finish and each of the supers killed by any reason has been revived. It took years to put the to the phase where each of there powers have finally started appearing. Construction of Axon Atom High School aka NSA High School. These are the private files of the NSA/Axon Atom Incorperation. These list the powers, secret identity, and personalities of each of the supers. Some day these will be the new supers to save the world. And I hope we teach them right..."

* * *

 

ALISA NERVOSA, APOGEE

\- SUPERPOWERS: 

  * Gyrokinesis (Gravity Manipulation)
  * Solar Powered Levitation
  * She has started construction on a Solar Powered Energy Suit.
  * Powers Increase as Sunlight hits Apogee (High Noon, 12:00pm)



\- WEAKNESS:

  * Absense of Sunlight, Clouds, and the Eclipse.



\- PERSONALITY:

  * Highly Intellegent, Quick Witted.
  * Lacks Tact, Enjoys Finding Fault in Others.
  * Spends free times hanging out with Gazerbeam, Phylange, and Dynaguy.
  * Has No Romantic Interests.



* * *

SARA HOWARDS, BLAZESTONE

\- SUPERPOWERS:

  * Pyrokinetic Discharge (Fire Manipulation and Expantion)
  * Calokinesis (Heat Manipulation)
  * Heat Resistance
  * Flies by riding on Heated Air.



\- WEAKNESS:

  * Water and Below-Zero Temperature.



\- PERSONALITY:

  * Hangs out with Universal Man.
  * Enjoys causing Trouble, has been in detention multiple times.
  * What most of the students call, a skank.
  * Has No Romantic Interest, Manipulates Downburst.



* * *

ALAN PRICKETT, BLITZERMAN

\- SUPERPOWERS:

  * High Powered Locomation (Alters his Acceleration Tremendously in a Short Amount of Time)



\- WEAKNESS:

  * His body starts to Superheat the faster and further he gets.



\- PERSONALITY:

  * Has been seen Video Chatting with Dash Parr.
  * What Stereotypical Movies consider a Jock.
  * Has Romantic Interest with Vectress.



* * *

ADMENTUS LEVUS, DOWNBURST

\- SUPERPOWERS:

  * Atomkinesis (Ability to Reshape Matter)
  * Creates Transportation Devices from Available Materials.
  * Cannot Reshape Matter Into Complex Forms.
  * Reshaping Organic Matter Limited to Small Wounds.



- PERSONALITY:

  * Continuing Training to Reshape Matter into Complex Forms, Working on Bicycles.
  * Crush on Blazestone.



* * *

RENAN FERTADO, DYNAGUY

\- SUPERPOWERS:

  * Desintigration Ray Disrupts Atomic Force Among Atoms.
  * Working on Ion Gauntlets.
  * Limited Range for Desintigration, 16.4042 Feet.



\- PERSONALITY:

  * Hangs out with Gazerbeam, Phylange, and Apogee.
  * Impulsive and Reckless, Under Meditation Class.



* * *

XAVIER WALKER, EVERSEER

\- SUPERPOWERS:

  * Magnoscopic Vision (Microscopic and Telescopic Vision)
  * Telepathy and Clairvoyance



\- WEAKNESS:

  * Mind Reading Animals, Especially Squirrels.



\- PERSONALITY:

  * Hangs out with Psycwave, Plasmabolt, and Macroburst.
  * Germaphobic.
  * Prefers to Avoid Physical Contact, Only willing to do so from Psycwave.
  * Therapy with Psycwave.
  * Plans on writing books.



* * *

JACK EDWARDS, GAMMA JACK

\- SUPERPOWERS:

  * Controlled Radiation Burst
  * From Focused Burns to Complete Desintigration
  * Maximum Range of High Intensity Burst is 109.361 yards.
  * Sharp Intensity Falloff Over Distance



\- PERSONALITY:

  * Originally Known as Handsome Jack.
  * A Favorite of the Ladies.
  * Hot Headed.
  * Prone to Tyrannical and Megalomaniacal Impulses, Believes Supers are Superior.
  * Picky Eater.



* * *

DARRELL RICHMOND, GAZERBEAM

\- SUPERPOWERS:

  * Laser Gazes, Shoots Intense Lazers from Eyes
  * Vision Intensity Focus Lenses in Containment Unit



\- WEAKNESS:

  * Reflective Surfaces



\- PERSONALITY:

  * Hangs out with Dynaguy, Phylange, and Apogee.
  * Weak Night Vision.
  * No Sense of Humor.
  * Bland.



* * *

ALTON TAYLOR, HYPERSHOCK

\- SUPERPOWERS:

  * Seismokinesis (Earthquake Manipulation)
  * Highest is 6.0 on a Richter Scale
  * Working on Dual Seismic Amplification Hammer
  * Also working on a Vector Thrust, Fusion Rocket Rucksack



\- WEAKNESS:

  * Powers Ineffectual on Non-Solid Materials.



\- PERSONALITY:

  * Bad Temper.
  * Requires lots of Praise.
  * Fondness for Drink.



* * *

CLAYTON BARARA, MACROBURST

\- SUPERPOWERS:

  * High Velocity Wind Generation
  * Airbourne Through Wind Generation



\- WEAKNESS:

  * Claustrophobic



\- PERSONALITY:

  * Hangs out with Psycwave, Plasmabolt, and Everseer.
  * Oddly Androgynous, Due to Constant Wind Disruption, Is Obssessed with His/Her Hair.



* * *

BEN BARLETT, META MAN

\- SUPERPOWERS:

  * Flight, Super Strength, X-Ray Vision, Electromagnekinesis, Sonic Screaming, Teleportation, Partial Invisibility and Communication with Aquatic Mammals.



\- PERSONALITY:

  * Indecisive.
  * Deeply Commited to his Schoolwork, Compassionate.




	2. The NSA/Axon Atom Files - Supers N to Z

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Supers! These kinda take a long time to make .3.

VASCON LUMINOUS, PHYLANGE

\- SUPERPOWERS:

  * Sonic Field Voice Projection (He can change his voice.)



\- WEAKNESS:

  * Sonic Feedback
  * Laryngitis



\- PERSONALITY:

  * Mainly hangs out with Gazerbeam, Apogee, and Dynaguy.
  * Demands respect he doesn't earn - Selfish.
  * Causes many, many, many fights within there little "Friend Group", calls it "Gazerbeam's Gang".
  * Discovered power while at his after school job, selling Peanuts at a ballpark.
  * Plans to be an Opera Singer.



* * *

GLORIA McCARTHY, PLASMABOLT

\- SUPERPOWERS:

  * Ionikinesis (Can project Plasma Waves)
  * Electromagnetic Energy capture from Antennae  then transferred through Hands.
  * Flies using high tensile, dacronic fibers, reinforced wings.



\- PERSONALITY:

NOTE: ONLY SUPER SYNDROME DIDN'T TARGET, SET TO BE TEACHER AT THE MOMENT.

  * Hangs out with Everseer, Macroburst, and Psycwave when not working.
  * Obsessed with the outdoors.
  * Adamant about seperating Superhero and Public Identity.



* * *

KHAIRA JAFFAR, PSYCWAVE

\- SUPERPOWERS:

  * Mental Force Wave Generation
  * Temperary Mental Paralysis
  * Ability to Possess Anothers Body.



\- WEAKNESS:

  * Body Vulnerable while Possessing another, mainly the joke of the school.



\- PERSONALITY:

  * Hangs out with Everseer, Plasmabolt, and Macroburst.
  * Psychologist with Everseer.
  * Possesses Random Boys, She makes then break up with their girlfriends then gets into a relationship up to 2-3 weeks.
  * After being broken up, cries for over 2-3 weeks.
  * Occasional Paranoid Tendencies.



* * *

MICHAEL DOYLE, SPLASHDOWN

\- SUPERPOWERS:

  * Flight
  * Underwater High Speed Travel
  * Ability to Breath Underwater
  * Ability to Communicate with Underwater Lifeforms



\- WEAKNESS:

  * Must Stay Intensly Hydrated.



\- PERSONALITY:

  * Feircly Independant
  * Obssessed with Finding Lost City of Atlantis.
  * Wants to be an Oceanographer.



* * *

ELEK COSMOS, STORMICIDE

\- SUPERPOWERS:

  * Ability to absorb and emit vapors or various properties.
  * Functions like a Sponge.
  * Polarized Sonic Imaging Lense
  * Flight - Powered by Vapor Emission Powers



\- PERSONALITY:

  * Excellent Multi-Tasker
  * Part-Time School Nurse
  * Works in the Lab.
  * Committed to Hero Work.
  * Sensitive to Criticism.



* * *

ZOLINA ARINA DENSOVNO, STRATOGALE

\- SUPERPOWERS:

  * Subsonic Flight
  * Super Strength
  * Can Communicate with Birds



\- WEAKNESS:

  * Teenager



\- PERSONALITY:

  * Deeply Altruistic
  * Weekend Zoo Volunteer in Bird Hatchery
  * Loves to Fly, Keeps Head in the Sky and Feet of the Ground.



* * *

OTIS BYEERS, THUNDERHEAD

\- SUPERPOWERS:

  * Atmokinesis - Ability to Harness Control Extreme Weather Conditions Through Manipulation of Barometric Pressure



\- WEAKNESS:

  * Clear Day



\- PERSONALITY:

  * Kinda Dimwitted and Confused very Often.
  * Loves Kids, Doesn't have memory of his children or roommate sadly.
  * Has a Crush of Apogee.



* * *

PITTHEAS NICOLAS, TRADEWIND

\- SUPERPOWERS:

  * Elemental Control



\- WEAKNESS:

  * Can't Use More than One Element, Body Will Change Depending on Element he uses, if the opposite element hits him he is incapacitated.



\- PERSONALITY:

  * Workaholic, Some times he hasn't been seen in days.
  * Drinks to much Coffee.
  * Someone is being put on Coffee Duty.



* * *

BLEKBER PANCHOV, UNIVERSAL MAN

\- SUPERPOWERS:

  * Molecular Density Transformation
  * Alters Personal Density from Gaseous to Near Blackhole
  * Flies by Transforming to Lighter Than Air Density



\- WEAKNESS:

  * Ultra High Density Transformation can create Uncontrollable Gravity Nexus



\- PERSONALITY:

  * Hangs out with Blazestone.
  * Low Self Esteem, Never Takes off Supersuit.
  * Whenever Possible - Keep Busy



* * *

RAHGIÄL JOHNSON, VECTRESS

\- SUPERPOWERS:

  * Can Create Sub Sonic Bursts



\- WEAKNESS:

  * Reflective Surfaces



\- PERSONALITY:

  * Creeped out by Blitzerman.
  * Keeps Being Around Gamma Jack, although she actually hates him.
  * When Angered she is willing to use her power to harm you, never kill.
  * Doesn't believe in killing.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter is where the real fun begins!
> 
> I'm planning on releasing new chapters on Friday.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all for now. I'll do more later.


End file.
